2000
2000 was the ninth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. The line got a new logo for this year. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Stepney *D199 *Culdee *Mike *The Diesel *Sodor Railway Repair *Flying Scotsman *Neil *Bertram with Scrap Cars (new) *Lady (new) *Diesel 10 (new) *Dodge and Splatter (new) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Henry's Forest Log Car *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Circus Train *S.C. Ruffey *Sodor China Clay Cars *Barrel Car *Fred the Orange Coal Car *Toad *Catherine *NW Brakevan *Cargo Car *Sawmill Log Car *"Rickety" Troublesome Truck (new) *Box Cars (new) *Handcar (new) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad Car (new) Multi-Car Packs *Thomas Five Car Value Pack (new) *The Magic Railroad Five Car Pack (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor (new) Battery-Powered *Thomas Express Pack (new) *Percy Express Pack (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *Windmill *Log Loader *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Sawmill with Dumping Depot *Cranky *Stop and Go Station *Transfer Table *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Sodor Grain Loader (new) *Fire Station (new) *Switch Tower (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge *Tidmouth Covered Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Curved Viaduct (new) *Suspension Bridge *Drawbridge (new) Accessories *Set of Five Signs *Set of Four Signals *Set of Three Buildings *Combination Tree Pack *Family of 4 *Sawmill Log Pack *Sir Topham Hatt, One Workman, Two Engineers *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt Sets *Circle Set *Circus Set *Figure 8 Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set (new) *Thomas Express Battery Powered Set (new) *A Day At The Works Set *Around the Barrel Loader Set *James Goes Buzz Buzz Set *Muffle Mountain Set (new) *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set (new) *Roundhouse Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack *Elevated Track Pack *Freightyard Expansion Pack *Lumberyard Expansion Pack *Circle Set Expansion Pack (new) *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack (new) Track *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4" Straight Track (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *2 Bumpers/2 Signs *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs *Special 8" Turntable *Graded Track Risers *Switch-T Track *Highway Crossing *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Overhead Railway *Action Switch Track (2 pieces) *Track to Surface Ramps (4 pieces) *Flexi-Curve Track (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundation *Three-Way Parallel Switch Track *Bumpy Track (new) *Wacky Track (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag (redesigned) *Thomas Wooden Toy Box *Thomas Felt Playmat *Cloth Playmat with Quarry *Cloth Playmat with Pond *Island Adventure Playboard (new) *Island of Sodor Playtable (new) *Playtable *Thomas Desk and Chair (new) *Thomas Toy Locker (new) *Thomas Storage Bench (new) *Clothes Rack (new) Gallery 2000Yearbook1.jpg|2000 Yearbook 2000Yearbook2.jpg 2000Yearbook3.jpg 2000Yearbook4.jpg 2000Yearbook5.jpg 2000Yearbook6.jpg 2000Yearbook7.jpg 2000Yearbook8.jpg 2000Yearbook9.jpg 2000Yearbook10.jpg 2000Yearbook11.jpg 2000Yearbook12.jpg 2000Yearbook13.jpg 2000Yearbook14.jpg 2000Yearbook15.jpg 2000Yearbook16.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years